A multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is a chip-type condenser mounted on the printed circuit substrates of a variety of electronic products such as an image display device, including liquid crystal displays (LCD) and plasma display panels (PDP), computers, smartphones, cellular phones, and the like, serving to charge and discharge electricity.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor may be used as a component of various electronic devices as it is relatively small in size and is able to secure high capacity while being easily installed. As electronic devices such as computers, mobile devices, and the like, are miniaturized and increased in power, there has been increased demand for miniaturized and high capacity multilayer ceramic capacitors.
To simultaneously achieve miniaturization and high capacity, the number of layers may need to be increased by configuring thicknesses of a dielectric layer and an internal electrode to be thin. Also, to secure maximum valid capacity, thicknesses of a margin portion, a cover portion, and an external electrode may need to be reduced, and the reduction in thicknesses may lead to a degradation of moisture resistance reliability.